Basketball of the Dead
by Grimmijaggers
Summary: Hanamiya had been looking forward to torturing his teammates in basketball practice, but something had to cancel practice for probably. For a long. OK, probably for ever. Screw you all dead...not dead...things...creepy zombie...zombies? SCREW YOU ALL! -Mod Grimmi
1. Cross my heart and hope to die

Basketball of the Dead

Chapter 1: Cross my heart and hope to die

 **So yes I have a gazillion other stories to write and all but I've wanted to write this for SO LONG that I couldn't not write it!**

 **Disclaimers: Kuroko no Basket and Highschool of the Dead don't belong to me.**

 **Warnings: characters may be a little OOC (I hope not too much), violence, gore, major and minor character death, strong language and…that's it for now?**

The teacher rambled on about Literature. Nobody was listening to be honest, Hanamiya knew he wasn't himself. Nor was Seto. He was sleeping quietly on the desk besides his. And Furuhashi… Furuhashi was blankly looking at the blackboard so who knows if he's actually paying attention or not.

A typical Monday morning.

Kirisaki Daiichi may be a rich school for rich kids from rich families, but those rich kids weren't any different to the rest. Unless you're talking about the basketball club. You see, the Kirisaki Daiichi basketball club is very different from the rest of their school. OK, not so much the others but six of them were very notable for being different. And perhaps not in a good way. This'll be explained later.

For now let's just head back to the previous scene.

It was the start of the first period in Kirisaki Daiichi, and for the 3rd years that meant Literature, as stated before. In class 3A was Hanamiya Makoto, Seto Kentaro and Furuhashi Kojiro, while in class 3B was Hara Kazuya and Matsumoto Itsuki, and Yamazaki Hiroshi was in 3C (well he was running late as usual but the teacher had long given up on giving him detentions for it). The poor guy has problems keeping his grades above failure. At least he's trying.

Unlike a certain Hanamiya who has a ridiculously high IQ. Said student was looking in the direction of the front where the teacher was trying to get his class to pay attention, but nothing was registering. He was a genius anyway. School was a piece of cake to him.

The day should've dragged on as usual with English following Literature and Sciences in the afternoon. Basketball practice would've started for the previous six as well, and Hanamiya had been planning to torture his teammates. But none of that happened. And to be honest, it would probably never ever happen again.

Hanamiya was starting to feel like he should just rest his head on his desk and join Seto into dreamland, when the voice of the headmaster was heard over the loudspeaker. That snapped everybody out of their daze, and even Seto woke up, but only because Hanamiya had nudged him awake.

"Hello students. We are currently having problems in the school grounds, so would you all please stay in your classrooms until the problem has been resolved. To all teachers, make sure the doors of your classrooms are securely shut. Do otherwise only when you have been told to do so by me." The serious, steady voice of the headmaster echoed through the school. A few students started mumbling to each other, and the teacher, confused, made his way to the door to properly lock it.

Furuhashi turned to Hanamiya, with his seat only being in front of his.

"What do you think this is about?" the blank eyed teenager asked his captain. The latter shrugged carelessly.

"Who knows." He answered. "Some thugs trying to get into a rich kids' school and hoping to get something valuable probably. It's happened before." This was true. The school in itself was a view to put one in awe, and the inside even more so. Everything was top notch quality and some things had cost a whole year's worth of an average citizen's salary. Furuhashi was about to tell Hanamiya that he doubted that was true, when a piercing scream caught everybody's attention. It was coming from a girl outside. A first year to be exact. She was a short girl with long black hair and was wearing the school's sport uniform. She seemed to have been running away from something, since there were other screams coming from the direction she had been trying to get away from, but she wasn't able to move anymore.

The reason was that one of the many janitors of the school was gripping onto her arm tightly, but in a sluggish looking manner.

The teacher opened the window and shouted at the man to get off of her, but he was ignored, and the girl's cries went up an octave when the janitor bit into her arm. Hanamiya didn't react at first. Neither did Furuhashi nor Seto. Neither did the whole class. The only person to react at all was the teacher, who took a step backwards. His eyes were wide in shock.

Outside, the commotion had caused the gardener and the tennis club's advisor to run to the girl's help. The gardener pulled off the janitor with what seemed to have been with great struggle. The janitor fell to the ground due to the force and he stilled for a moment before lazily trying to get up. Meanwhile the tennis club's advisor, a young woman with short hair, had attended to the bitten girl. She had completely collapsed and fainted, from what Hanamiya could tell.

The young woman shook her a few times, looking frightened and shocked. It was only when the girl's body twitched that she let out a smile. Her last smile.

Hanamiya's body froze as the first year opened her mouth wide, and bit the advisor's shoulder so hard blood was drawn. The woman screamed and it was only then that the gardener realised that the janitor wasn't normal. Nobody from the classrooms understood why he shouted and ran away from the janitor instead of going to help the advisor from the insane girl. Until they saw a few other first years walking slowly in the gardener's direction.

All the students in class 3A stared as the three people left sluggishly started to walk after the gardener. The advisor had stopped screaming a little while ago now.

Everything was still. The students didn't dare move and the teachers could only stand there, their minds blank. Only when the loudspeaker was heard again that everybody jolted and started talking hysterically among themselves.

What was going on? Why were people biting each other? Why did the gardener run away? What happened to that girl? What were those other students doing?

The headmaster's voice, no longer serious and composed, but rushed and breathless, echoed once more.

"To all that have seen what has happened outside, do NOT, I repeat, do NOT leave your classrooms under any circumstances! This is an emergency! You must all stay in you classrooms until told to do otherwise!" And with that, the headmaster had made his last announcement.

A dreary silence followed by more screams coming from the other side of the building shook the students of class 3A as well as the whole school. Hanamiya still had a calm expression on, Furuhashi's was blank and Seto hadn't made any comment as of yet.

A girl started crying, a boy let out a cry of horror, another asked the teacher what was going on and if this was a bad joke, a second girl screamed that she wanted to go home, and with that the whole class went into panic. They weren't the only ones though. The whole school had gone into chaos. Teachers were losing control over their students while some students attempted to open the door so they could run out.

Hanamiya and Furuhashi were still in their seats, staring at Seto who was staring back. 'The fuck?' That was what the trio was thinking. They turned their heads to the students who were desperately trying to get out, wanting to leave the school grounds immediately in fear of being attacked by whoever it was that was attacking them. One second the class was full, the next, the door was off its hinges and the whole of the school could be seen running in the corridors. Even the teachers had given up on controlling the students as panic took over them as well.

There was punching, screaming, kicking, shoving, scratching, hair pulling, trampling and a lot of runnin. Only a certain trio was still in their classroom.

"…What do we do?" Seto asked after a long yawn. Hanamiya seemed to have stopped breathing and was looking blank, almost as blank as Furuhashi, which unnerved the latter because nobody was quite capable at looking as blanked as him unless they had fainted or were getting a breakdown.

"Hanamiya?" No reply. "Hanamiya, oi." Furuhashi shook the other a little by his shoulder and he got a sigh in reply.

"We don't know what's happening at the moment. I have a rough idea of what it could be, but it's so unlikely that-…" Hanamiya was cut off by a slow groan. Seto sat up suddenly.

"What was that?" he asked with a very much awake voice. The other two didn't want to answer. They hoped it was just a student who had gotten trampled on. Seto's hair was messed up, but he couldn't make the movement to push it back. The groaned was repeated, and slow, heavy sounds of footsteps were heard, coming closer to the broken door. A shadow appeared, and then a figure.

Hanamiya could only stare. He had no reaction. How could he react to this? He hadn't wanted to believe that his unlikely theory was actually true, nor could he have had ever imagined that he would one day face one of the most beloved species of antagonists of horror movies.

Sick looking skin with white blank eyes, and a deeply bitten into shoulder where the bone was showing. A stream of blood dripped from eyes, nose and mouth, a sluggish posture. Another groan echoed as it just stood there with a hanging tongue. It was the tennis advisor from before. However, she looked completely different from the once beautiful and kind woman she had been.

She took a step into the classroom, towards the boys. For a while they didn't move, daring each other silently to make a run for it. As the woman got closer and closer none of them could take it any longer. She was barely three desks away from them. Hanamiya was the first to move. He grabbed Furuhashi by his shirt collar and Seto by his arm and leapt out of his seat. Somehow Seto had managed grab his bag while Furuhashi grabbed both his and Hanamiya's. Their chairs clattered loudly and the tennis club's advisor leapt for them, which shocked all three of the students because of how sluggishly she was holding herself. Thankfully she hadn't exactly leapt at them, but landed on the fallen chairs while the three boys ran out the classroom.

The corridor was eerily quiet as they ran through it, Hanamiya pulling his two teammates behind him. As they turned a corner, they came to a sudden halt. They stared in horror as they saw the headmaster with half of his side torn apart, ribs sticking out as his guts trailed behind him. Hanamiya hastily turned round and pushed his classmates forward and the three of them ran in the opposite direction.

"What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck?" Hanamiya repeated. "What the fuck is this?"

Panting heavily as he ran away from a small group of sick-looking, bloodied students, Yamazaki tried to find an exit to the school. But every time he was getting close to an exit, another bunch of creepy looking staff or students or both would be there. He skidded and fell to the ground as he turned a corner. He hastily picked himself up, but felt something wet touch his hands and seep into his uniform. He had skidded, but had specifically slipped on a liquid. A red liquid. Yamazaki yelled in horror and stood up quickly, watching how the blood dripped down his hand. There was so much blood. So much fucking blood.

Groans reminded him that he wasn't alone and he sprinted down the hall he had previously attempted to flee to. Blood splattered the walls and handprints were seen on the floor, walls and lockers. He could see trails of _stuff_ he didn't even want to think about. He was too busy trying to run away.

He skidded to a stop but again slipped on something. He cursed loudly due to hitting his head on the ground painfully. His dazed mind tried to fight through the pain as he stood up. His voice hitched into a squeak. He had slipped on a kidney. A _human kidney_. He glanced up at the reason why he had stopped. He stood up frantically and scrambled to turn away from that group, but remembered that there was the first group behind him. Shit. He was trapped. This was the end of him.

He walked backwards as he was backed against a locked door, the two groups of students and staff slowly making their way sluggishly towards him with blood freezing groans. He started cursing loudly. Fear made his heart beat fast. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die. Shit, fuck, why did the door have to be locked? He was near crying by this time, as he pushed himself against the door as much as he could. Those monsters were at arm's length to him now.

"Dammit…!" he shouted, angry at himself for being so pathetic. Suddenly the door opened and he fell backwards. He was falling a lot today. He felt himself being dragged backwards and heard the door slam shut.

He first saw the white ceiling, then a mop of light purple hair. "Hara-!" He exclaimed and jumped up. His teammate was smirking widely at him, still chewing bubble gum. To be completely honest, Yamazaki wasn't sure whether he should be happy or really fucking annoyed. Happy that his friend and teammate was safe and had saved him but fucking annoyed that he still looked so fucking smug.

"Yo. Seems I got you out of a pretty tricky situation, didn't I?" he sniggered. Oh he was pissed off.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I'm covered in blood and that there's a whole army of zombies outside this door, I'd seriously punch you right now." The orange hair teenager threatened loudly as always. A sigh interrupted them.

"You shouldn't be fighting." The other person said. It was Matsumoto. Yamazaki gawked.

"You're here too?! How did you guys make it out?!" he exclaimed. Hara popped his bubble-gum.

"When everybody got into hysterics, Matsumoto and I stayed back and followed the rest. We were gonna get outta here and somehow meet up with you and the others, but there were some of those blocking out path." He explained nonchalantly. Matsumoto continued.

"So we ran in another direction. We came to the science corridor and hid in this lab. We then heard somebody running and falling. We weren't sure if they had been caught or something, but it was pretty obvious that it was you when you swore just now." Their teammate listened to their story quietly, which was rare for him. He sighed and wiped his hands on his trousers. Hara then noticed just how much blood clung to Yamazaki's clothes. It dripped from the tips of his school jacket and shirt, and his trouser legs were completely soaked in it.

"What happened to you?" The purple haired boy asked, somewhat concern at the other's appearance. The bloodied boy didn't manage to get any of the blood off of his hands due to the blood having dampened all his clothes and paled when he saw that had only managed to get more on his hands. Whose blood was this exactly? Was it from one person or several? Shuddering he answered the question.

"I wasn't in class when all this shit started happening. I was late- don't laugh you fucking idiot! Geez…but when I heard the announcement I was confused. I saw everybody running like savages and was pushed against a wall so I couldn't get out. More confused I decided I should probably get outta there like pronto, so I made my way to the exit too but…" Yamazaki paled again. His teammates looking questioningly at him. "…There was a…commotion. At the exit. Like…people were screaming and there was blood and those _things_ were there and…" he started trembling so much that Hara got unnerved. He had an idea of what Yamazaki had seen. He placed both his hands on the other boy's shoulders, which made the other still a little. The pale boy took in a deep sigh. "O-Obviously I wasn't going to stick around so I made a run for it but somehow managed to get chased by _them_ and I slipped on a pool of blood…and then again on…on…a kidney…and there were more of 'em…" That was enough. Matsumoto had heard enough.

"There's a sink there." He pointed out, Yamazaki wasted no time on washing his hands. Silenced reigned on the room, except for the sound of running water coming from the tap. Hara popped another bubble in his gum.

"'Kay, so what do we do? We obviously can't stick 'ere too long and I don't particularly want to neither. Looking how Yamazaki 'ere is trembling like a new born lamb I guess he agrees with me." He pointed out. Yamazaki glared and flipped him off.

"Screw you. You'd be the fucking same if you had seen what I had!" He raised his voice angrily, but he was waved off dismissively by his friend.

"Yeh yeh just shut up and listen. I say we look around for weapons or something we can use as a weapon against those zombies and get the hell outta here. We should probably call home or something but my phone's dead and Matsumoto forgot his in his bag. Yamazaki do you have yours? You still got your bag." Hara continued as he made his way to the cupboards where the chemistry equipment was kept. When there was no response he looked back to Yamazaki. "Oi, Yamazaki, you deaf? I asked, d'you have your phone?" Yamazaki glared at him and crossed his arms, keeping his mouth shut. Matsumoto rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Now's really not the time to be acting like a brat…He's not talking cause you told him to shut up so he's sulking." He pointed out with a flat tone. Yamazaki's glare was now directed at Matsumoto.

"I'm not fucking sulking! Fine, whatever. Yeah I have my phone." He grumbled. Getting his phone out Hara looked at all the stuff he found. Bunsen burners were going to be useless without gas, scalpels could be of some use, but they'd probably get blunt really quickly, test tubes and conical flasks would only be useful if they contained something, the clamps used to secure flasks over a Bunsen burner were pretty heavy and would probably just make a lot of noise if thrown while the clamp stands, a metal rod supported by a base on which the clamps were secured on during an experiment, were very heavy and all they could do was keep the creatures at arms' length. Overall, pretty useless. He'd need to get into the special cupboard where they kept things like pure elements and the more tricky acids and alkalis, maybe they'd have some sort of sharp object… but there was lock in which you needed to put a 4-digit number password to get it, and the door was too sturdy to break. "If Hanamiya were here he'd be able to make a bomb or somethin'…" the orange haired boy muttered, holding his phone. That totally caught Hara's attention.

Hanamiya's best subject is Chemistry. But not just that he gets straight A* or basic stuff like that. He knows the subject better than the teachers at the school. He corrects teachers every single lesson. He does experiments in his own free time. He can make small explosives like fire crackers and fireworks that work and are even cooler than the ones sold in shops. Nobody would be surprised if he was one day able to make a nuclear bomb out of home products.

"Call him. Maybe he thought of taking his phone with him. Furuhashi and Seto are in his class, so maybe they're also with him." Matsumoto suggested. It seemed like the best possible idea, since they needed to find some other survivors. Yamazaki dialled Hanamiya's phone number putting the call on loudspeaker. The three waited in anxious suspense as the phone dialled with the usually little ringing sound. It actually unnerved them. It felt like something out of a bad horror movie, just a lot more real. Finally the sound of Hanamiya's lowered voice made them sigh in relief.

"Yamazaki, where are you?" the whispered question made the three strain their hearing.

"I'm in Chemistry lab one with Hara and Matsumoto. What 'bout you?" Yamazaki answered back, his own voice lowered out of instinct.

"Furuhashi, Kentaro and I are hiding out in the boys' bathroom. Let's meet at the teachers' staffroom. I saw the teachers leave already like _that_ so there shouldn't be anybody there. If you're not there in half an hour we'll consider you a lost cause and ditch you three, got it?"

Most would say: 'What a heartless jerk!' But Yamazaki, Hara and Matsumoto knew Hanamiya better than most, so what they understood was: 'Don't you fucking dare die, idiots.'

"Yes captain!" Hara chimed from his corner of the room. "But Hanamiya, should we get anything at all from the lab? Do you know the passcode?" Hanamiya stayed silent for a little. He told them the passcode and said to get as many flasks of high concentrated alkalis and acids as possible, as many test tubes and flasks as they could carry without smashing them ("Don't let Yamazaki fucking carry them, you hear?") and only the most reactive elements, which were contained in special little flasks. And with that the call was ended.

They quickly opened the door to the store room. Hara and Matsumoto knew exactly what to look for but Yamazaki had no clue what half the things that Hanamiya had named were. So he was looking for anything usable for a weapon. There were only some scissors but they'd hardly be any real use. Yamazaki wasn't exactly keen on hand to hand battle with those things, whatever they were. They emptied the store room for all they needed as well as any of the other cupboards. Apart for what Hanamiya had asked of them, they had found nothing. Well, fuck.

"Who's ready to go?" Hara said with his usually teasing 'meh whatever' voice. No answer. "Loving the enthusiasm! Let's a-go!" he said, grabbing both Matsumoto's and Yamazaki's wrists to pull them towards the door. There, he unlocked the door and opened it and

"FUCK CLOSE THE DOOR CLOSE THE GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING DOOR!"

 _SLAM._

"OK SO HOW THE FUCKING HELL DO WE GET OUT OF HERE IF THERE'S A HEARD OF THEM TRYING TO GET IN?!" Yamazaki was in hysterics. They couldn't get out with so many…things right outside the door. Hara's back was flat against the door with his arms spread and he was breathing heavily. Being right face to face with a putrid smelling creepy looking being wasn't exactly something to be nonchalant about, nope. Even Matsumoto looked shaken. "WELL? YOU'RE THE SMARTASS 'I'VE GOT AN ANSWER TO EVERYTHING' GUY SO GET FUCKING THINKING ALREADY UNLESS YOU WANNA BECOME THE SHISH KEBAB FOR THOSE ASSHOLES' MEAL WHICH CONSISTS OF US GODDAMNIT THINK YOU JERK I DON'T WANNA BECOME ANYBODY'S SIDE SALAD DAMMIT!"

 **:3 do NOT QUESTION MY SANITY IT NEVER EXISTED ANYWAY.**

 **Thank you for reading ;D I'll update every so often so don't expect anything new soon, you've been warned.**


	2. Getting out alive

Basketball of the Dead

Chapter 2: Getting out alive

 **Disclaimers: Kuroko no Basket and Highschool of the Dead don't belong to me. The family of the characters are all canon, but since their names, personalities and looks are unknown I made them up.**

 **Warnings: characters may be a little OOC (I hope not too much), violence, gore, minor character death, strong language and…that's it for now?**

" _OK SO HOW THE FUCKING HELL DO WE GET OUT OF HERE IF THERE'S A HEARD OF THEM TRYING TO GET IN?!" Yamazaki was in hysterics. They couldn't get out with so many…things right outside the door. Hara's back was flat against the door with his arms spread and he was breathing heavily. Being right face to face with a putrid smelling creepy looking being wasn't exactly something to be nonchalant about, nope. Even Matsumoto looked shaken. "WELL? YOU'RE THE SMARTASS 'I'VE GOT AN ANSWER TO EVERYTHING' GUY SO GET FUCKING THINKING ALREADY UNLESS YOU WANNA BECOME THE SHISH KEBAB FOR THOSE ASSHOLES' MEAL WHICH CONSISTS OF US GODDAMNIT THINK YOU JERK I DON'T WANNA BECOME ANYBODY'S SIDE SALAD DAMMIT!"_

Yamazaki panted heavily at his outlet. He had been terrified out of his wits, and now Hara was sitting on the ground, hearing _them_ scraping against the door.

"Yamazaki, you're gonna need to stay calm if you want to get out alive." Matsumoto said, but from the light trembling in his voice, it was obvious he was feeling the same as Yamazaki. Hara didn't dare stand up; he feared that those things would get into the room if he did.

Their teammate panted and sighed in a frustrated manner. He glanced up at the window and his eyes widened.

"Should I be calm about _that_?" he asked. Skin becoming a sickly pale colour, his voice trembled strongly. The two others looked out the window, confused at what he meant, but they froze, a horrible feeling setting in the pit of their stomach. There was smoke, as if fire was dotted all over the surrounding areas. They weren't the only ones being attacked. The whole city was being attacked. Realisation hit them strong, and fear rose in all of them.

"We need to join up with the others." Hara's voice reminded everyone.

"Oh, I hadn't realised, thanks so much Mr obvious." Snapped Yamazaki. Normally Hara would've given a witty answer, but he knew that this wasn't the time nor place to get into an argument, especially with the dangerous daring look Matsumoto was giving him. Slowly standing up and steeping away from the door, hoping it would hold, Hara walked to the window and opened it. "What're you doing?"

"If we can't get out by the door, we get out by the window." The answer was simple, but Yamazaki didn't seem to comprehend it. Matsumoto stood up and followed Hara. "It's a crazy and stupid idea, but it's either falling to your death or getting eaten alive. Personally, I'd rather fall to my death in an epic attempt to escape." Hara lifted himself onto the edge of the window, and looked down. "Anyway, it's not even that high."

"We're on the third floor." Matsumoto reminded him. Yamazaki, who had started to regain colour again, paled once more.

"The fuck? There's nothing to hold onto, let along something to walk on! How the hell are we going to get to the staffroom through the window? Walking on air?" Hara flashed him a cheeky smile. That couldn't be good.

"There's a ledge. Don't snap at me, lemme explain. If we literally flattened ourselves against the wall towards the drainpipe on the far left, we should be able to slide down, like bad guys do in movies." He explained. Matsumoto didn't seem to think that was a crazy idea. While Yamazaki on the other hand looked down. There were no signs of any zombified teachers or students, so it seemed the best choice at the moment. He sighed heavily.

"Fuck it. Let's do it." He grumbled. Hara went first to step on the ledge, Matsumoto next and Yamazaki last. Hara pressed his back against the other side of the sliding window, and careful sidestepped from the right to the left, his back practical stuck against the glass. He didn't look down and due to him being something of a risk taker he reached the drain pipe in the span of half a minute. The obstacle now was to actually grab to the drainpipe. He reached out with his left arm to one of the bits that stuck out which screwed on the drainpipe to the wall and with the agility of a monkey, he swung himself down and grabbed the other side of the drainpipe, placing his feet evenly against the wall. He let out a trembling breath, and Matsumoto was surprised that he hadn't choked on his gum yet.

Hara carefully made his way down, so as to not break the contents in his bag, motioning with his head for Matsumoto to get going. Matsumoto was the calmest of the three, and was able to follow Hara step by step. There was a reason that Hanamiya had chosen him to be on the basketball team after all, and that was his capability to time things perfectly. Hence why he was centre. On the other hand, Yamazaki was the more emotionally challenged of the trio (and the whole school) due to his violent character. He stubbornly stared straight in front of him, his back glued to the glass as he traced the other two's steps. When it came to grabbing the drainpipe, he succeeded on holding onto it tightly with left hand, but the next step was grabbing the other side. Letting out a trembling, heavy sigh, he repeated to himself 'don't look down, don't look down.'

He had no issues with heights, but most people would be a little weary of being on the edge of a three floor high fall only a wrong movement away. He would've gone for it if it hadn't been for the fact that a crash behind. He stilled completely as he heard creepy moans filling the room. They must've knocked the door down. Before Yamazaki could do much, three or four of them made their way to the open side of the window, just out of reach of Yamazaki. His eyes widened and he went for it. He swung his body round and just barely was able to hold onto the drainpipe. Hara and Matsumoto nervously waited for him, looking around constantly for other zombified people. As Yamazaki practically jump the last four feet off the ground, the three of them broke out into a run. Matsumoto suggested that they use the outside metal stairs used as a fire escape, because half way up there was a door to the staff room. That sounded like the best idea.

They reached the stairs without any problems. But as they ran up the stairs, the boys realised how much noise those stairs made as they ran up it. It echoed throughout the all too quiet school, before a series of groans and moans came closer and closer to the bottom and top of the stairs. Apparently there had been students at the top of the roof when they were zombified, however it happened. Yamazaki inquired on whether it would be like in the movies, where zombies can go upstairs.

"Of course it's like it the movies-...Never mind, just run." Hara answered with a breathy voice. It may be slowly, but the zombies were definitely climbing up the stairs, the zombies from the roof were coming down them. Good thing the staff room door was there. Locked of course. "Hanamiya?! Hanamiya! You in there?! Furuhashi! Seto!" Hara shouted, banging on the door. "Shit…! Hanamiya! Furuhashi! Seto! They're coming!" he shouted, not even knowing if they were in there or not. However, since the door was being opened towards them, the three of them jumped backwards but pulled inside and the door slammed.

"Thank god…" Matsumoto panted, glancing up at Seto, who had pushed his hair back when they'd hidden in the boys' bathroom.

"Took you long enough." Was Hanamiya's sole comment. "D'you get what I asked for?" Hara nodded and handed his bag to Hanamiya. The latter looked into it and made his way to the main table of the staff room and sat down on the sofa even though there were fresh bloodstains on parts of it. The three newcomers stood up.

"Yamazaki, you're covered in blood. What happened?" Seto pointed out Yamazaki's blood soaked clothing, which had slightly started to dry. His teammate didn't seem in the mood to answer the question. Hara and Matsumoto explained Yamazaki's story as well as theirs.

"What about you?" Hara asked, blowing a bubble. Seto didn't understand how Hara could be chewing gum at this point.

" _What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck?" Hanamiya repeated. "What the fuck is this?" The three of them ran as fast as their legs could run, which was very fast. Hanamiya's strict training wasn't all for nothing after all._

" _We should find a place to hide in for now." Furuhashi suggested. Such as he said that, the boys' bathroom door came in view. They rushed in, not thinking that there may be anybody in there. Thankfully there wasn't. They stood next to the sinks, panting a little. As soon as they all felt a little calmer, Hanamiya sighed deeply._

"… _Am I still asleep?" Seto asked vaguely. He jolted when he felt Hanamiya pressed his hair gel into his hand. While Seto sorted out his hair, Furuhashi took out his phone._

" _I'm going to call my father." He told the others, who glanced at him. "He's a doctor so maybe he can give us some help of sorts." And a great doctor he was too. Always calm and always ready to take on any disease or operation. Furuhashi dialled the number and waited. There was a long pause when all three of them just stayed still. But he didn't answer, and they were left with leaving Furuhashi's father a message on his voicemail. Not even looking worried, Furuhashi placed his phone back into his bag. "He's probably busy. Or he's been turned into one of them." The dullness of his voice was shocking, but neither of his classmates questioned it._

" _I doubt our school's the only one being attacked. It's probably safe to say that the whole country or at least the city is infected with those things." Hanamiya pointed out and got two curious glances. "We can't exactly call them 'zombies'. As far as we're aware, they're not the living dead, but infected people, at the point of no return. I could be wrong, but that's the only explanation with no information about our situation. Anyway, we need to get out of here pronto, and maybe get a few survivors together."_

" _Do you think Yamazaki, Matsumoto and Hara are still alive?" Seto inquired. "Hara and Matsumoto are in the same class, so they'd probably be able to find a way to get out of here. But I don't think Yamazaki would be able to achieve much on his own. He gets angry and acts stupidly easily." His captain nodded. That sounded accurate._

 _A moan and heavy footsteps outside the boys' bathroom door made the three boys silent and listen. They didn't know who it was out there, if it was either the headmaster or the woman from before, or some other unfortunate person. But one thing they were sure of was that they needed to whisper for they knew nothing of what attracted them to people. As the footsteps slowly quietened in the distance, Hanamiya's phone buzzed. It was on silence, thank god. He answered the call when he saw that it was Yamazaki's number but said nothing to the others, which was why they stared at him, waiting for an explanation._

" _Yamazaki, where are you?" He whispered into the phone. That was enough of an explanation for the others, but he didn't put the phone on loudspeaker, just in case._

" _I'm in Chemistry lab one with Hara and Matsumoto. What 'bout you?" Yamazaki answered back, his own voice lowered._

" _Furuhashi, Kentaro and I are hiding out in the boys' bathroom. Let's meet at the teachers' staffroom. I saw the teachers leave already like that so there shouldn't be anybody there. If you're not there in half an hour we'll consider you a lost cause and ditch you three, got it?"_

 _Seto and Furuhashi glanced at each other, knowing that Hanamiya was actually worried about them three, whom they guessed were Hara, Matsumoto and Yamazaki._

" _Yes captain!" Hara chimed, carefree as always, Hanamiya noted. "But Hanamiya, should we get anything at all from the lab? Do you know the passcode?" Hanamiya stayed silent for a little. He told them the passcode and said to get as many flasks of high concentrated alkalis and acids as possible, as many test tubes and flasks as they could carry without smashing them ("Don't let Yamazaki fucking carry them, you hear?" The Chemistry genius growled. Seto sniggered at that) and only the most reactive elements, which were contained in special little flasks. And with that the call was ended._

" _Yamazaki, Hara and Matsumoto are in one of the Chemistry Labs. Let's get going. The staff room should be safer." Seto and Furuhashi didn't really look convinced. "What?"_

" _But you never saw the teachers leave the staff room. You can't possibly know that they're still not in there, infected or not." Seto answered with his voice full of doubt. An annoyed sigh was heard from the genius._

" _The headmaster's office is a room attached to the staff room. It's safe to say that the teachers in the staff room, if there were any, have already been attacked." Seto crossed his arms, while Furuhashi stared. "A lie or two to get their asses moving isn't going to hurt anybody. Much." Apparently the fact that there were zombies, or whatever they were, walking around the school attacking people didn't seem harmful to Hanamiya. But neither argued with him. They left the boys' bathroom, and turned to the right, in the direction of where the heavy footsteps had made their way. All three of them walked with a bit of speed, but they didn't want to run into anything or anybody. Somehow, they didn't have any problems as they reach the staffroom, the door ajar. That wasn't a good sign, but it seemed that the teachers hadn't followed their own order of closing the door, or one of them freaked out and ran out. Anyhow, upon entering the staffroom, the three students noticed the blood stains on the floor, sofa, and walls, as well as other things they didn't want to think about. The door to the headmaster's office had been knocked down, and the mess inside showed the obvious signs of a struggle. But the place was deserted. They closed both doors, and waited. It had only been five minutes since their call with Yamazaki, but still, the tension was high._

 _Another ten minutes passed until they heard a racket coming from the stairs used for emergencies outside. Groans, moans, thuds and quick footsteps were heard followed by a panicked banging from the fire escape door._

"…and then we realise it was you guys and pulled you in." Seto finished their side of the story. All six of them stayed in silence. Hanamiya was tinkering with the chemistry things, and hadn't been listening at all.

"Did you try to contact your families at all?" Furuhashi asked. They all shook their heads. Yamazaki, Furuhashi, Seto and Hanamiya were the only ones with working phones. Furuhashi lent his phone to Hara, not wanting to try again. Hara dialled his mother's phone, for she stayed at home, so she might be able to answer him. Matsumoto said that his parents worked in an office in the middle of the city. Nobody urged him to call them. They all knew the probability of them still being humane was very low seeing how the smoke and sirens came especially from the centre. Yamazaki called his father, while Seto called his older brother.

"Both my parents are away on a business trip to London, so depending on whether London is under attack as well, they should be fine." He explained. Only Hanamiya hadn't gotten his phone out being too busy with his chemistry things.

Hara's mother was the first one to pick up.

"Ma! Y'alright?" he asked, his voice sounding relieved. Nobody had noticed that he had held his breath. "Yeah…yeah…No, don't!" He seemed to have gotten into a disagreement with her.

On the other hand, Yamazaki couldn't reach his father at all, and he tried to contact his mother, but to no avail either. He then tried his older siblings, but only his older brother answered.

"Big bro!" If there was one thing everybody knew about Yamazaki, was that his relationship with his siblings was a love-hate one. At normal times they'd bully each other, Yamazaki getting most of the attacks from his sibling, but at times of need, like the time Yamazaki's shoulder got dislocated in a fight with some punks, his siblings were the sweetest, most loving people you'd ever meet. That was one of those times. "I can't reach big sis. She's with you? Thank god…" Seemed to be doing alright.

Seto's older brother also picked up and they seemed to be having a serious conversation privately. Furuhashi looked more serious than usual, and Matsumoto had his eyes cast down. Seto set his phone down first. Hara was still arguing with his mum over something and Yamazaki was asking if his siblings had been able to contact their parents at all, but they said no.

Furuhashi went over to Hanamiya, and looked down at his work.

"You making bombs or what?" he inquired with a monotonous voice. His teammate nodded.

"Yeah." He wasn't going to explain what exactly he had made. It'd be a waste on breath on people like Hara and Yamazaki, even though Yamazaki's best subject was Biology. Chemistry, on the level Hanamiya took it, was too difficult to understand even for Seto, so nobody bothered to ask what magical ancient formula Hanamiya was using this time.

"Aren't you going to call home?" Furuhashi asked. Seeing the concentrated frown on Hanamiya expression, he took that as a 'don't bother I'm busy' and moved away. That's when he noticed that Yamazaki had finished his call. Only Hara was left, arguing still about something or the other.

"Matsumoto, are you sure you don't want to try reaching them?" Seto asked, offering his phone. The boy looked at the phone warily, and sighed.

"It doesn't hurt to try at least. My chances of my parents being normal are thin though." He motioned his head to the window, where one could see a thick smoke coming from the centre. As Matsumoto contacted his parents, Hanamiya finished the last of his experiments and sealed them putting them back into Hara's bag. He glanced to his teammates to see their state.

Matsumoto had his head lowered once more when neither his parent picked up. Furuhashi looked the same. Yamazaki seemed a little more like himself, but was nibbling his nails, showing his anxiety. Seto was calm and Hara was still…still arguing. Calling home sounded sensible, but somehow Hanamiya didn't feel like this was the time. He had a bad feeling about something but he didn't know what. Calling home wasn't his priority now. Getting out of the school was.

"How're everybody's families?" He asked. Matsumoto's expression of solemnity was enough an explanation.

"Big bro and sis are hiding away at big bro's flat. Apparently big sis ran away from her Uni when the teachers started attacking the students and since big bro's flat was near they barricaded themselves there. None of us can reach mum or dad. Dad's a policeman, so he's probably busy right now with all this shit going on and Mum's a lawyer, so who knows what she's up to." Yamazaki explained. He was nibbling his thumb's nail at this point. He was the open book of the group, so this clear showing of emotion wasn't something to be worried about.

"My older brother is safe as well. Seems he had been called to a meeting outside of the city late last night so he was able to get away from dense population so he's now in the hotel with his colleagues, and the hotel staff have locked themselves in for safety." Seto said in turn, calm as always, but not sleepy. Then Furuhashi spoke up.

"Father hasn't answered. Mother is away in Paris due to her job. And my little sister…" His voice halted, as if he didn't want to think about it. That caught Hara's attention who had just finished talking with his mum.

"Ma can't reach Pa. Pa and my big brother are a part of the army, so like Yamazaki's dad, they're probably also really busy. But if we could contact them, then they'd surely come get us. And my little brother's still at his elementary school with Furuhashi's little sister…near the centre…" he added. All stayed silent. So that was why Furuhashi had stopped. His little sister and Hara's little brother were stuck in their elementary school. "Ma wanted to go collect her, but we argued if it was better if she stayed at home and tried to contact Pa ASAP." Hanamiya had his arms crossed and he was thinking deeply. What should be their next move?

The adults could take care of themselves. Yamazaki's and Matsumoto's parents' whereabouts were unknown, Furuhashi's and Hara's fathers were on duty and their mothers were most probably safe. The older siblings seemed in a stable position too. The only problem was the younger siblings.

"That elementary school isn't far away…" Hanamiya mumbled. Nobody dared to speak. They all knew that Hanamiya was forming a plan in his head that would most certainly save them. "The first step is to get out of here –shut up Hara let me finish, don't add a fucking smartass comment – but we don't know anything about them. It's safe to say that if you're scratched or bitten it's bye bye even if you don't get attacked at any vital points…" Another pause. Hanamiya glanced around the room. He noticed a set of keys and picked them up. He read 'school van' on the label. "Anybody know how to drive?"

Another pause, except for Hara who waved his hand enthusiastically. "I can! Sort of. Pa taught me how to drive his jeep when I visited his army base." He explained. A jeep and a school van were very different, but better than nothing.

"Alright. So we need to get to the school vans. Which are over there." The genius pointed outside the window, where the school grounds were littered with groaning and limping things. Everybody felt sick. "The stuff I made with the Chemistry things aren't strong enough to cause damage. But if exposed to oxygen as they are now, they cause a very noisy explosion. Even though we have no idea how they find people, it's clear that they're as blind as a fucking mole." Motioning to one specific second year student who kept walking into a wall repeatedly. "So I take it they use their sense of hearing, unless they can sense or smell us. Either way, we'll just have to take the risk and use the small explosions as a diversion."

Nobody was going to argue. It was a basic plan, yet it was full of flaws. But nobody could come up with anything more sensible. The silence was taken as a reluctant agreement to the plan, because no one, not even reckless Hara, wanted to go face to face with any of their former teachers or schoolmates. Everybody got their things together, but Furuhashi was rummaging around.

"What're you doing?" Yamazaki asked, standing next to the dull eyed boy. The latter glanced up at him.

"Don't you think they'd have weapons in here?" From the stupid look he gained not only from Yamazaki but Hara and Seto as well, he guessed not. "We're rich kids from rich families going to a rich school with rich teachers teaching us. Or used to. They'd have some sort of weaponry somewhere to protect the student." The logic of it made sense, but the staffroom, really? In the end, Furuhashi was right. It wasn't much, but they found a decent sized pistol, the type policemen use, along with a good number of bullets. These were given to Yamazaki, who knew how to shoot when his father had taught him at the police station. Apparently looking after guns was the only thing he could actually keep in good condition.

As soon as all of this was sorted out, Hanamiya led the group to the door leading towards the inside of the school. The emergency exit was unusable. They'd be scratching at it the whole time. Once again, luckily, the coast was clear on the inside, and they walked through the halls. Blood and organs decorated everywhere they went, but they tried their best to ignore it. It seemed they'd all gone outside for a reason or the other.

The six students dread carefully through the school's corridor. They were creepily silent which lead Hanamiya to think that the infected students and teachers had gone outside. It didn't seem like there were any survivors neither.

They made their way to the main school's entrance. Yamazaki had stopped in his tracks when he had realised the direction they had been going, remembering what had happened. But Hara had grabbed his jacket collar and kept him moving. The entrance was empty as well, the floors and doors covered in fresh blood. Handprints and shoeprints were everywhere as well. They kept on moving.

The grounds were covered with them. Hanamiya glanced to the school vans. They weren't too far away. Hara had the school van keys; all they needed was to get to the parking lot now. Hanamiya motioned to the others to follow him with a movement of his head. His team didn't hesitate to follow him, keeping to the school walls so as not to get too close to the zombified students and teachers. They stayed quiet, but Furuhashi noticed that many were crowded around the entrance. If they did get into the van, it'd be difficult to get out. They would get in the way and probably block the wheels. Tapping his shoulder, Furuhashi made Hanamiya aware of that fact. The captain of the team glared at the direction of the infected people. Dammit, always making things difficult.

Good thing he was a chemistry genius. He took one of the bottled up flasks from his bag, and took his aim. Away from the school entrance gates, and at a far distance. The other side of the school grounds, the direct opposite of where the team was heading for. He threw the chemical mixture as far as he could. Very far therefore.

It created a small, but powerful and extremely loud explosion. Twenty three left in the bag. All of the creatures froze before slowly turning and dragging their feet towards the noise with groans and moans. The Kirisaki Daiichi students quietly but swiftly made their way to the school vans. Hara took out the school van keys and unlocked it, pushing the door up. It was more of a coach than a van to be honest, but it was Kirisaki Daiichi school van anyway. However, the bad thing about van or coach doors is that they're very loud. The sound echoed through the grounds and gained the attention of all, dead and alive.

"It's fine. We're out of here anyway." Hara jumped into the driver's seat while Yamazaki, Seto, Matsumoto, Hanamiya and Furuhashi got into the seats, the door locked behind them by Furuhashi. "Alright, step on it Hara."

"You got it, cap!" The boy chimed, having figured out how the van worked quickly. Keys in place, he stepped on it, and with a jerk they were off. The jerk made everybody hold on to their seats as they drove out of the school, crashing the gates open.

After that Hara struggled to control the vehicle, swaying from side to side till his got used to it. It was an almost smooth ride after that.

"Are we heading to the elementary school?" Yamazaki asked. Furuhashi glanced to Hanamiya. The latter nodded.

"That's the plan." Furuhashi glanced to Hara. The latter was popping a tiny bubble with his chewing gum repeatedly. He was nervous, or worried. His little brother was in the same class as Furuhashi's little sister. "How long will it take you to get us there?"

"About…ten minutes…or less. I hope." Hara answered. It went quiet after that. Seto looked outside. The surroundings area was a mess. There was nobody but the…things, whatever they were. Either walking into things or eating poor victims. He had to look away, it was too much.

"Fuck…this is so fucking messed up…" Yamazaki placed his right hand over his eyes. "Everything was fucking normal less than two hours ago…fuck…" Everybody shared those same thoughts.

"What if there had been others survivors in the school?" Matsumoto asked Hanamiya. The latter stayed quiet in thought for a little while.

"It's unlikely there was. From what I heard of Yamazaki's story, it seemed most of the others were taken out at the entrance. If not…then a lot must've died during the first wave of panic." The black haired boy's theory was true. Humans when in panic could do horrible, reckless or thoughtless things. He had seen it before, but never in such an extreme situation. That answered everybody's question about possible survivors. Hara concentrated on the empty or creature filled streets.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the elementary school. It was completely empty. Either they were all inside or they had all already left. Hara parked the van as near as to the entrance as possible, so that they could get to it quickly if worst came to worse. Hanamiya stood up and looked at his team.

"Kentaro, you OK with staying here to look after the van or notifying us if anybody or anything comes towards the school?" He asked his friend. The latter stayed quiet for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah. Don't give me that look Matsumoto I won't snooze. Not the time to." Matsumoto raised an eyebrow at that.

"Matsumoto, stay here too. It's dangerous to stay alone." Matsumoto nodded at Hanamiya's orders. That was the safest option. "I don't think Hara or Furuhashi would want to sit still while we're her to looking for their siblings, Yamazaki needs to come with us because he can use a gun to fight those things and I'll come along for plans when needed." Nobody argued with that because it was true. They waited for him to start explaining his plan. "The basic plan is to get into the school, find the kids and get the fuck out ASAP. They're in the same class right? Last year of elementary school?" The two elder brothers nodded. With that they headed out. "Where's their classroom?"

"Second floor, classroom on the right." Furuhashi answered. The four of them walked into the building, keeping close and cautious for anything. The place looked empty, but they couldn't be sure. Yamazaki wanted to run, but it was a bad idea for the sound might echo around the school.

They steadily walked to the kids' classroom. It wasn't any better in here than it was back at their high school with the walls and floor covered with just as much blood as back there. Children's coats, small bags and small pieces of clothing, mostly shoes or ripped fabric. Hara took the lead to their destination, a classroom with doors that were slightly open. From inside there was a low quiet groan. The boys froze and looked at each other.

Yamazaki, with his gun in hand, stepped forward and quietly slid the door open. There were three small zombified kids in there, walking into some shelves repeatedly.

He had to shoot. But they were…or had been…kids. Yamazaki glanced back at his friends. Hanamiya's frown was more than enough to tell him to shoot.

Aim…finger on the trigger…breathe…

Shoot.

Blood from the closest small zombified child splattered across the floor. The sound of the gun caught the attention of the two others and with groans they dragged themselves towards the orange haired boy.

Aim. Shoot.

The second creature fell to the ground.

Aim. Shoot.

Three small mutilated bodies lay on the ground, unmoving. Yamazaki lowered his gun, his hand trembling. They weren't human…they weren't. But he still had to shoot things that had once been human. And shooting a gun made Yamazaki's arm weak.

He stared at the pools of blood that his shooting had made, which made him remember that he was covered in blood himself. Hanamiya stepped up behind him, looking at his work.

"Good job, Yamazaki." Yamazaki glanced at his team captain with fear in his eyes. "You need to get used to this. It definitely won't be the last time."

"…Yeah…yeah…I know…" Yamazaki muttered back, looking down at the bodies again. Hara and Furuhashi entered the classroom, looking around.

"Isamu…? Isamu? You here?" Hara said his voice lowered but audible. A scraping of wood made everybody jump and Yamazaki hold up his gun to towards the source of the sound. It was a small cupboard door that had slid upon.

Inside was a crouching child with light purple hair. He had deep chocolate brown eyes and his hair almost covered his eyes completely, parted so that he could see. The child peeped out curiously.

"Oh my god…Isamu?" The small boy grinned at that. He crawled out of the cupboard and stood up excitedly. Another child crawled out after him, this time a girl, with long black hair neatly half tied up so her hair was out of her face but that the rest of her black hair was flowing down her back. She had dead fish eyes which were eerily familiar. She crawled out as well and stood next to the boy. Hara ran to his little brother and hugged him tightly. The girl ran to Furuhashi and hugged him. She was trembling.

"Yasu, you ok? Not hurt or anything?" Furuhashi asked his little sister. Yasu shook her head.

"Isamu, you're covered in blood! Yasu is too! What the heck happened to you guys?" Hara exclaimed when he realised that his brother was covered head to toe. The children's clothes were damp with fresh blood, their hair was sticky with it and they stank of it as well.

"It was Yasu's idea! We were in the gym when the gym teacher came in looking all creepy. He attacked one of our classmates and everybody went crazy. Me and Yasu ran away but the whole school was already a mess. We hid in the locker rooms, and one of them came in! It smelled us and attacked us. There was a broom there so I killed it with it by whacking it over the head till it stopped moving. Yasu said that since it could smell us we should smell like them so that they wouldn't come after us. We used the blood from the dead teacher to cover our clothes and hair. It was easy peasy to walk past all of the other dead students and teachers." Isamu explained excitedly, as if it had all been a game.

"We hid in here because we figured that you would come collect us. Those three were already in here before us. We hid in the cupboards and have been waiting for the last half hour." Yasu finished.

Man, those small kids had some nerve. Furuhashi's little sister, Yasu, was very quick to act and observant while Isamu was courageous and a huge risk taker. Hara couldn't be prouder of his little brother and Furuhashi picked up Yasu, hugging her.

"Well done Yasu." He said gently.

"We got your brother and sister, now we gotta go." Hanamiya stated. "The gunshots were loud and probably got somebody's or something's attention." Yasu was clinging onto her brother so Furuhashi carried her, not caring that she was covered in a dead person's blood. Isamu held Hara's hand as they moved towards the exit of the school. Thankfully the school was mostly empty so nothing came to attack.

They arrived to the school van without any trouble, and entered the vehicle. Seto and Matsumoto looked up and upon seeing Yasu and Isamu they seemed relieved.

"You guys ok? How are Isamu and Yasu?" Seto asked. Hanamiya nodded his head which meant that they were all ok. Seto noticed how bloody the children's clothes were but said nothing about it. "We heard gunshots. Did Yamazaki kill some of them?"

"Three small ones." Hanamiya answered seeing how Yamazaki wasn't in the mood to talk about it. "Yamazaki, reload your gun. The bullets are in my bag with the flasks. Take some extras just in case." Said boy nodded at his captain and went to do as he was told.

"What are we going to do now?" Yasu asked, looking up from her brother's shoulder. She glanced at the older boys, then at Isamu, waiting for an answer. They all stayed quiet as each individual thought about plans or ideas.

"The cities are too dangerous. We need to get out into the countryside or more rural at least. That's the main goal." He thought out loud. "But we need to get any family members we can get. Family's important. Who's the closest now? Kentaro's brother is out of town so he should be safe, but there's Yamazaki's older siblings and parents, Furuhashi's and Yasu's father, Hara's and Isamu's mum…" Hanamiya glanced to Matsumoto, but the latter shook his head. "We also keep a lookout for your parents, Matsumoto. But Mr Hara and Mr Yamazaki are probably on duty at the moment…Mr Furuhashi would be on duty to help people but I doubt people are going to think of getting a doctor. We should still look for him anyway." He looked to Furuhashi for a reply. The older brother looked at his little sister who stared back. They seemed to understand each other well without needing to talk.

"We'd rather know what happened to him than stay clueless of his situation." Furuhashi answered and his sister agreed with him. All nodded with that for they agreed with them. "So where exactly are each family members' position? Dad is probably at the hospital he works in, about half an hour away from here or so." He glanced to Matsumoto and Yamazaki. Considering that Kirisaki Daiichi was in Tokyo, the city, they were somewhat in a dense area, but not as densely populated as the centre which was about an hour away by driving because of all the roads. That's where Matsumoto's parents were. Yamazaki's father was a policeman and therefore busy somewhere but his mother, as a manager of a business, was most surely at her working place which was just outside the centre.

"Big bro and sis are on the opposite side of Tokyo near the University that she attends. That could take more than an hour and a half to get there. Dad and mum…who knows." Yamazaki said as Matsumoto stayed quiet.

"Pa and Takahiro are in the army so no chance getting in touch with them any time soon." Hara said. Takahiro was Kazuya's and Isamu's older brother, the eldest of the trio. "Ma's at home, which is about…five minutes by driving from him. We're close from the school."

"My parents are abroad, like I said earlier, and Yuudai is at the hotel with his colleagues, which is safe apparently. It'll be around three hours if we're good on the road. It could be a good place to go if we need to." Seto stated. That sounded like a good place to go and upon hearing that everybody had a mutual silent agreement that getting out of densely populated areas pronto was the best thing to do. "Hanamiya, what about your mother?" Hanamiya glanced at him and looked out of the window. A few of those were walking towards the entrance of the school.

"Now's not the time. Hara, get us out of here. We'll get your mother first since she's the closest." The genius stated. The eldest of the two Hara boys here nodded and asked Matsumoto to look after Isamu. Hara turned on the engine and drove out of the elementary school's grounds, just missing the creatures' arrivals. They turned right towards the Hara residence.

"Wait! Kirisaki Daiichi!" A girl's calling was heard somewhere outside as they had almost gotten to Hara's house. Hara stopped and looked around. Only a couple dead people and no visible survivors. "Up here, the tree." The voice was heard again and Hara looked up to the tree in front of them. There was a girl with shoulder lengthed black hair with seemingly closed eyes.

"Oh…my…god." Hanamiya muttered. "Saika. Dammit, Hara pull up to her. We're letting her in." Confused, Hara did as he was told and Hanamiya opened the window on the ceiling of the bus, and with help from Seto to reach it, climbed out and walked on the roof of the bus towards the girl on the tree. "Saika, what the hell? Where's Imayoshi?" Hara heard Hanamiya's conversation.

"Big bro Shoichi made me run away as he kept those…whatevers away. That was a quarter of an hour ago. I got cornered a few moments ago so I got up here." The girl explained with a serious expression. Unlike her brother, Saika was more serious about things and less of a…'worse than Hanamiya' sort of person like the ex-Touou captain. Hanamiya extended his arms towards her and she jumped from the tree into his arms. They had met several times before when Hanamiya had attended the same school as Imayoshi as a younger student. "I saw your school bus and I was lucky for you to come by here…"

"It's ok Saika. We're getting our family together." He walked back to the opening on the roof and passed the girl down to Seto before jumping back in and closing the window. "What happened to your father?" Mrs Imayoshi had died when Saika was just a little girl because of cancer. The girl burst into tears.

"D-D-Da-Daddy tried to make an opening for us to run away when we escaped the store we were in. He got bitten and turned into one of them in less than thirty seconds!" She sobbed, tears running down her cheeks. She was a first year in middle school, a year older than Isamu and Yasu, but more sensitive and very emotional. Hanamiya wasn't good at emotional support as everybody knew but it he lowered to his knees and hugged the young girl.

"Shhh…Calm down. You're safe with us now and we'll keep an eye out for you big brother, alright?" He tried to soothe her bets he could spontaneously. That seemed to be enough though for Saika nodded. "Good girl." Saika wiped her eyes clean of tears. "Hara, can you see your house?"

"Yeah, it's just at the end of the road. Ma should be there." Isamu looked to his house as his brother pointed it out, eager to see his mother. Without any other words, Hara drove the van to his house. The garage and house was well locked up, so Hara parked just outside it. "I'll go in first and get her to open the door then you guys follow up." He said this before leaving the bus. His friends and brother looked at him through the windows. He knocked quietly.

"Ma? Ma. It's Kazuya. Me and my friends made it out. We have Isamu and Furuhashi's sister Yasu and the sister of a friend...sorta…of Hanamiya's. Ma, open the door." He said in a loud whisper, considering the neighbours were roaming around the garden, moaning and groaning. The door opened slowly after he heard the clicking of unlocking. Mrs Hara opened the door.

"Kazuya, thank god you're alright." She whispered back, hugging her son tightly and kissing the top of his head. "Get your friends quickly." Her son nodded and waved to his friends to come. Yamazaki grabbed the car keys as everybody go out but didn't close the door or lock the car in fear of making noise. It was a good idea to do. They all hurried into the building and Hara's mother closed the door quickly, locking it and pushing a sofa in front of the door. Isamu jumped into his mother's arms.

"Ma!" He said happily, grinning like the small goofball he is. His mother, a woman with light brown hair and the same chocolate brown eyes smiled back at him before realising he was covered in blood. "Yasu's idea. We used a thing's blood as camouflage. It works really well!" Mrs Hara grinned widely, identical to Kazuya's and Isamu's own smiles.

"You two are smart lil' kids aren't you? Good work. We're going to need that type of thinking from now on." She said, sounding proud of the two elementary school children. She looked to Saika. "Hello, what's your name?"

"Saika Imayoshi." The middle school girl answered, smiling a little at the kind woman. Mrs Hara's eyes widened and her expression softened into a relieved smile.

"Your big brother's in the kitchen, Saika." She said sweetly. Saika jolted at those words, looking hopeful but worried. "He's fine. Come on let's go in the kitchen and get you all something to eat." The group went into the kitchen were a worn out Imayoshi was sitting, hands holding his head.

"Big brother Shoichi!" Saika called out happily, running to her brother. The glassed university student snapped his head up and hugged his little sister tightly. Imayoshi pulled away and looked at his sister, relieved and smiling. He looked up at Hanamiya and others.

"Sup?" He greeted. Hanamiya gave a deadpanned scowl and crossed his arms disapprovingly.

"The country is crawling with the walking dead and infected and all you say is 'sup'? You never change." The younger student commented. Imayoshi laughed, picking up his sister as he stood up.

"Yeah well, a second ago I was drowning in my own guilt thinking that I caused the death of my lil' sis here." He commented, the past guilt and sorrow he felt almost completely gone. Except for the memory that his father was also now a crawling and human eating monster. He momentarily looked serious before smiling again. "But you guys saved, Saika, and I gotta thank ya for that." Hanamiya huffed and walked off passed him. "So d'you get out alive?" The Kirisaki Daiichi students told their story of how they got out of their school and save the elementary children from their own school.

"How about you, Imayoshi? How are you here? Alive especially?" Yamazaki asked. Mrs Hara had heard the story earlier on, so got busy with making some food for the group.

"I came home for my holidays from Uni and we went out to the grocery store. Saika had skipped school for today." He started. "It all happened from there. A woman entered the shop and bit one of the staff. Everybody panicked and ran away, causing noise. More of those came into the store and started attacking everybody. Me, my father and Saika ran away through the staff only area and got out that way. But the area was littered with infected people." He paused momentarily. "My father ran out and got their attention. We weren't ok with that, but they…" he stopped. Saika let out a small sniffle but didn't start crying again. "…In short, he died. We made a run for it, but they were literally everywhere. So I did a stupid move and made Saika ran away as I distracted them in a different direction. It worked though and I a good dozen after me. They're faster than expected but easy enough to outrun."

"Imayoshi got wounded when one of them jumped at him from out of nowhere. He was able to bash its head but there shards of glass on the ground and they sunk into his side. I got them out and bandaged him so he should be fine." Mrs Hara followed up after Imayoshi had looked at her. "I found him getting his breath back in the back garden."

"It's crazy to think that hardly two hours ago everything was normal…" Hara thought out loud. Mrs Hara placed warm rice and steam vegetables into bowls and plates. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail as she served everybody food. Eating was important. It had been a crazy day. Everybody ate hungrily and in silence.

"What's the plan now?" Mrs Hara asked, drinking hot tea.

 **So this is it for this one. If there are any characters you wanna see or situations you want in this story, please give me ideas and I'll write some of them up!**


	3. Road trip to city centre

Basketball of the Dead

Chapter 3: Road trip to city centre

 **Disclaimers: Kuroko no Basket and Highschool of the Dead don't belong to me. The family of the characters are all canon, but since their names, personalities and looks are unknown I made them up.**

 **Warnings: characters may be a little OOC (I hope not too much), violence, gore, minor character death, strong language and…that's it for now?**

" _It's crazy to think that hardly two hours ago everything was normal…" Hara thought out loud. Mrs Hara placed warm rice and steam vegetables into bowls and plates. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail as she served everybody food. Eating was important. It had been a crazy day. Everybody ate hungrily and in silence._

" _What's the plan now?" Mrs Hara asked, drinking hot tea._

All eyes went to Hanamiya. The latter noticed the unwanted attention, seemingly annoyed at having to make all the decisions for everybody, but knew it was unavoidable as the smartest of the group. He paused to think for a moment.

"We need to stash up on goods. Things like food, water, clothes, objects usable as weapons and any other things of use will be necessary if we want to survive." He spoke up. "We'll be going round to the rest of our family's houses to collect what family we can find and then go join Seto's older brother. That's the basic idea anyway." Basic it was, but nobody was going to comment on that, since all those who hadn't found their families yet, even Matsumoto, wanted some idea of what had happened to them.

"Then I'll start making preparations. Anybody who's got bloody clothes can toss them out the window and I'll give them some fresh ones; I don't think being soaked in zombie's blood for too long is very healthy." She said, looking specifically at the two elementary students and Yamazaki. "I don't think there's any point in showering, since it probably will only attract unwanted attention. The zombies have a pretty good sense of smell. Kazuya, go get some clothes for those three when you're all finished eating, Hanamiya, Imayoshi, Seto, please look through the house for anything of use, and Saika and Furuhashi, please help me look for food and drinks we can take along." Everybody given things to do, the empty dishes were left in the sink as all went about their jobs.

Imayoshi was still a little bent over in pain as he looked around the house with Hanamiya and Seto for any useful objects. Hanamiya noticed this.

"Don't force yourself if it hurts too much." He said in a flat tone. Imayoshi glanced at his former schoolmate.

"Aw, Makoto, yer so cute when you care!" said the glassed male teasingly. That made Hanamiya scowl deeply, ready to punch his former upperclassman in the glasses any time. "Ah, scary~" Imayoshi teased again.

"You've had enough things trying to kill you today, don't add Hanamiya onto the list." Seto said from his side of the room, looking through the closet. "Also, Hara is going to have a lot of explaining of why he keeps a loaded handgun in his closet."

"Wait till you go through Ma's closet!" Came Kazuya's voice from another room, probably his little brother's. Seto rolled his eyes as he took the handgun out of the closet. After more searching of Hara's room and finding a baseball bat as well as handgun ammunition, the trio made their way to the Hara parents' room. At first they didn't find anything, but Imayoshi eventually found a rifle and heck loads of ammunition under the bed.

"I'm pretty sure this is illegal." Imayoshi pointed out, but he looked more amused than serious about this. Mrs Hara's voice came from the kitchen as she laughed, Kazuya popping his head round the corner into the room.

"If the police don't know 'bout it, it ain't an issue." He said smugly, holding a bunch of clothes for Isamu and Yasu to get changed into after they'd finished cleaning up.

"Everything's wrong with what you just said." Yamazaki called from the Hara's elder brother's room, gaining a laugh from Isamu who was with him. Yasu tugged on Hara's trousers, wanting to get out of her dirty uniform and into some clean clothes.

"Here ya go Yasu. Sorry we don't have any girl clothes; this house is full of boys afterall. I hope ya don't mind wearing some of Isamu's clothes?" He told her, giving Yasu a pair of jeans and grey long sleeved top with a dark blue jacket. The little girl shook her head, simply thankful to be alive. Yamazaki came out of the older Hara brother's room, dressed in camo pants and a dark green hoody. Hara threw Isamu's clothing to his little brother, the latter already topless as he had been impatient to get rid of the gross button up shirt.

"So what other dark secrets do you have in your house?" Hanamiya asked Hara flatly, handing the rifle to Yamazaki, as well as the ammunition.

"His older brother's bedroom, that's what." Yamazaki pointed out roughly, glancing to the amount of artillery in the bedroom. It was only a couple more kinds of rifles, different from the one Yamazaki's was holding, but still more than a bedroom should have.

"You sure know how to pick your friends, dontcha, Makoto?" Imayoshi teased again. Hanamiya growled, warning him one last time.

After an hour or so of rummaging around the house for useful things, the group ended up with three varieties of rifles, a handgun, a baseball bat and a hunting knife when it came to weapons. Food wise, Hara, Saika and Furuhashi had gotten together fruit, a lot of canned food, hard boiled eggs, homemade sandwiches and several bottles of water. Yasu and Isamu had also found the first aid kit.

"Right, we better get going then, I suppose." Hanamiya said, although he sounded extremely reluctant to step outside. They all stayed silent, nobody wanting to be the first to go outside.

"Ladies' first?" Hara joked, looking to his mother. Hanamiya sighed heavily, and went outside first pulling Hara by the wrist, since he was the one with the keys to the school van. They all stayed quiet as some of the creatures roamed the area aimlessly, some just standing there and others bumping repeatedly into objects or walls. Hara quickly opened the van doors, which again made a lot of noise, but they were all quick in getting it, the three younger siblings first, then Hara's mother and the wounded Imayoshi, then the rest of the students. Closing the door, he saw some of the creatures walking towards them at a slow pace, but he made no comment on it. "Shall I drive, or do you want to?" He asked to his mother.

"I'll drive this time; I know the roads better than you do." She said, taking the keys offered by her son. "Where are we off to first?" Again, all eyes went on to Hanamiya.

"…right. Well…" He stumbled for what to say, but quickly decided on what the plan would be. "Let's just recap; Hiroshi's siblings are safe in the older brother's apartment, while your police man dad is unreachable and your lawyer mother isn't answering her phone. Koujiro and Yasu's father is a doctor and not answering either, while their mother is in Paris. Mr Hara and Takahiro Hara are both in the army so they're also unreachable. Mr and Mrs Matsumoto are in the centre of the city, and while Itsuki tried to reach them as well, they didn't answer. Kentaro's parents are both also abroad, in London, and his older brother is safe in a hotel outside of town; that's where we will be heading. Where is your brother's flat, Hiroshi?"

"Other side of town, near the campus of the Uni. We should probably go there last, since it's just before the motorway." Answered the orange haired student, fiddling with the rifle he was in charge of. "But Hanamiya, what about your mother? Don't you want to check up on her?" It had worried him how Hanamiya hadn't made an attempt call his mother. Hanamiya looked annoyed at his teammate for having brought it up again, but Furuhashi pushed a mobile phone to his face, poking his cheek with it.

"Fine, fine, I get it, sheesh." Hanamiya grumbled. Mrs Hara raised an eyebrow, and glanced to Kazuya, wondering why Hanamiya didn't seem to care about his mother, but seeing how her son just shrugged, she made no attempt to get a further explanation. While the mobile rang, Mrs Hara turned on the motor of the van, getting more of the creature's attention. She paid no intention to this as she backed out of her house's driveway, and drove away from the area. "Head towards the centre, but don't take the main road, please Mrs Hara." Hanamiya said politely while he wanted for an answer. His mother did eventually pick up. "Hey, mum it's me. Yeah, the guys and I are fine, we're going round collecting our families, or at least checking on whether they're alive or not. Mhm, yeah, ok...right. Got it. Sure thing. Stay safe; bye."

"I'm guessing she's doing alright?" Seto asked, and Hanamiya nodded in answer.

"Yeah, she's at her workplace in the centre, held up in her office; apparently she's the only one who got out alive while everybody else was panicking, but she says there may be some other survivors but she doubts it. Anyway, that means we need to go to the centre to collect her, as well as Furuhashi's father, Yamazaki's parents and Matsumoto's parents." Hanamiya said as he looked outside. A lot of smoke was coming from the centre of the city, and to be honest, none of those in the van were looking forward to going there.

Everywhere they looked there were those creatures, some with no wounds, others without limbs, some ripped opened or with hanging jaws, a couple even without legs. And there was a variety of different kinds of people, men, women, the elderly, children, teens, the creatures didn't care as long as they got to it; although it seemed they were ignoring smaller animals like cats, birds and even larger dogs who were now roaming on their own, unaware of the carnage. There was blood everywhere you looked, splattered on the sidewalk, on trees, on fences, on the road, as well as organs.

Saika dared not look as she clinged onto her brother, hiding her face in his chest. She was still shook from what she had seen happen to her father earlier, and couldn't help but shake in fear, although she wasn't crying. Furuhashi would've thought that Yasu and Isamu would've been in a similar state, but they were actually in a pretty good mood, which was mildly distressing, although he knew that his little sister wasn't the type to panic. Isamu was looking out of the window, standing on the seat, pointing things out to his brother, mentioning any people he recognised. Normally that would have annoyed Hanamiya and Yamazaki to no end, but for the time being, they didn't mind the young boy's positive mood; in fact it was a relief to see that no everybody was feeling down because of the situation.

As they neared the city, Mrs Hara slowed down, making as little noise as possible with the van as she went through the small streets of the city instead of the main one, wanting to avoid meeting a herd of the groaning things, since that would be more difficult to drive through.

The part they were driving through was certainly desolate, to a certain extent. A couple of buildings were alit, explaining what the smoke they had seen earlier was. Several police cars were smashed into each other, even a bus was turned over, sounds of groaning and moaning coming from the inside. They must have gotten trapped in there, was what everybody concluded. Matsumoto saw how Yamazaki was biting the nail of his thumb again, jigging his leg this time too; the latter was looking at all of the police cars everywhere, nervous of what may have happened to his dad.

In order to distract everybody from depressing thoughts, Matsumoto asked Imayoshi about his former school and teammates. The glassed university student pondered about that for a short while before shrugging.

"I honestly have no idea. With guys like Wakamatsu and Aomine on team, I don't know what to expect of them. Those who have gone to university like me are probably safe like Yamazaki's siblings, but those still in Touou could both be alive or…y'know, dead. While not particularly clever, I'm sure they have the instinct of survival kicking in instead of their brains, and that's the next best thing, especially for someone like Aomine." With the topic of other schools and teams having been brought up, Hara jumped onto Hanamiya, clinging onto his shoulders like he tended to do.

"Hey hey hey, Makoto, whattya think about Seirin in this whole situation? You think they're gonna be ok?" He asked, sounding hyper, Hanamiya pushing against his face, to try and get him off.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?! Get the hell off!" He finally got Kazuya to let go him, the middle son of the Hara family pouting at his captain's coldness. "Don't give me that look. I don't know what they're doing, and honestly, I don't care. But if we see any survivors, we'll help them, no matter what school they come from."

"Even Kiyoshi?" Hanamiya glared at the dead eyed boy, Furuhashi looking completely innocent as he asked this, knowing it annoyed Hanamiya to bring up the Seirin centre.

"Yes, even Kiyoshi." Came the tense reply through gritted teeth. "But he's in America anyway, as far as my knowledge goes, so we don't need to worry about him."

"Uhhhh… You sure 'bout that?" Came Isamu's voice, pointing outside the van window. Hanamiya scrambled to look to where Isamu was pointing, and there he was, in all of his pure glory, Kiyoshi, on top of a police car, trying to avoid creatures that were grabbing at him, a man in a police uniform also with him, shooting at the creatures. Hanamiya's face several shades of red all at once, and he might as well have been fuming he was so angry.

"Oh this is absolute bullshit!" He shouted. Yamazaki shook Hanamiya's shoulders. "What?!"

"Hanamiya, that's my dad!" Indeed it was. The policeman next to Kiyoshi had orange hair like Yamazaki, and stood as tall as the former Seirin centre. "We've got to help them!"

"I know that!" Came Hanamiya snide reply. Mrs Hara didn't need to be told to drive towards the two men fending for their lives. Hanamiya, Yamazaki, and Seto went to stand on the roof of the van as Mrs Hara pulled up towards them like Hanamiya did earlier to save Saika. Kiyoshi and Mr Yamazaki were still fighting off the creatures, but upon seeing the Kirisaki Daiichi van pull up, had stopped a little and waited for them to get closer.

Mr Yamazaki was the closest to them, so Yamazaki and Seto pulled him up quickly onto the school van, Hanamiya glaring at Kiyoshi as he offered his hand to pull him up, Seto quickly doing the same after Mr Yamazaki was inside safely. Kiyoshi was about to say something, grinning like an idiot as he always was, but was cut by Hanamiya.

"If I hear a single word from your mouth until we get inside, I'm leaving you here." With that Hanamiya and Seto pulled Kiyoshi up onto the van, with some difficulty as he was a rather heavy guy, but they all ended up safely inside the van as creatures scraped at its sides. "And the hell are you doing back in Japan, may I so politely ask you?" Hanamiya asked sarcastically to his nemesis.

 **Sorry this is pretty short, and I know it's been a really long time since I've written anything, I just haven't been very motivated recently. I hope to improve this soon. But for now, thank you for having kept up with this, if you're still here, haha.**


End file.
